villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deckard Shaw
Deckard Shaw is the primary antagonist of Fast & Furious 7. He is the older brother of Owen Shaw. He is portrayed by Jason Statham. ''Furious 7'' Early Life Deckard Shaw was born approximately sometime in 1970. The eldest brother of Owen Shaw, the two brothers grew up together and were close. The two used to start fights in "the yard" with people who were stronger than them. If Owen was trouble, Deckard was the one who stepped in and finished the fight for him. He taught Owen that a man must have a code to live by. As adults, both Deckard and Owen entered the military. However, as opposed to his brother, Deckard became an operative agent for clandestine operations. As an assassin, Shaw went on to become Lieutenant who serviced Special Boat services from 1990 until the end of 1999. During his time in the military, Shaw developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000 he made Major in the Special Forces Air Services, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Shaw escaped and fell off the grid. Not unlike Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. Fast & Furious 6 Deckard's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Deckard. After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes he throws the necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, Deckard called Dominic and warned him, "You don't know me. You're about to" as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. Furious 7 Following the events in London that resulted in Owen Shaw's hospitalization, Deckard caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the hospital where his brother was being treated, he attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the youngest Shaw. In Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they couldn't outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm hospital staff if they didn't look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard heads for the United State's DSS office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Shaw proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Deckard and the DSS exchange blows when Shaw attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs's back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. When the information was extracted from Hobbs's computer, Shaw headed for Tokyo. He then delivered a bomb to Dominic from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han. The moment he calls Dominic triggers the bomb as he ran Han's RX-7 with the Mercedes, barely leaving Dominic, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Deckard heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dominic takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dominic. Dominic is saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody", whose men chase Shaw off, allowing him to escape. Deckard again tries to kill Dominic and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Shaw observes the rest of the crew rescue attempt until the arrival of Mose Jakande. Following Dominic's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Shaw attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape in by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dominic, Brian and Mr. Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with the terrorist Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Mr. Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Shaw goes after Dominic and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. When Jakande believes Shaw is no longer useful to him, he destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dominic, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Shaw was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Shaw is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. Deckard is later taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. Personality Like Toretto, Shaw values family above all else, although he's limited to blood relations only whereas Toretto considers anyone loyal to him family. Like his younger brother Owen, he's known for fighting dirty. One example includes pulling a gun out at Dom who was charging at time with a melee weapon. Abilities Shaw is a highly trained soldier in the United Kingdom Special Forces, and a former member of the Special Boat Service and the Special Air Service. Trained in a variety of combat techniques, Shaw's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Shaw presumably worked under clandestine parameter and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Shaw went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, much like his brother Owen, also former member of British Special Forces. Shaw is an adapt fighter and martial artist. Against fights both Hobbs (a traditionally trained fighter) and Dominic (a street fighter who improvises), Shaw's abilities as an trained operative allowed him to maintain and often surpass both in agility and physicality. Shaw is also an expert at evasive driving. He drives an Aston Martin, a Maserati Ghibli, a Lamborghini Aventador, and a fast attack vehicle with little complication. he drives and attacks Toretto with in the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan). Gallery Deckard_Shaw.png|Deckard Shaw CDC.jpg|Shaw at the hospital fast-and-furious-7-jason-statham-dwayne-johnson.jpg|Shaw fighting Hobbs Furious-7-Deckard-Shaw-fast-and-furious-38307359-1500-1000.jpg CBiouYPVIAAWDt_.jpg furious7-stath.jpg 687883034_4027340871001_fast-7-super-bowl.jpg fast-furious-7-Statham-Deckard-Shaw-300x200.jpg toretto-vs-shaw-fight.jpg|Shaw fighting Toretto Trivia *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 makes him the key antagonist, although his appearance is an uncredited cameo. *It was confirmed that Jason Statham will reprise his role as Deckard Shaw in Fast & Furious 8. Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Minor Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Military Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fearmongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy